


Brand new baby girl

by flamingoprinsen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingoprinsen/pseuds/flamingoprinsen
Summary: You'd had a cruch on Billy for awhile, and come to the pool just to check him out. Little did you know, he's been checking you out as well





	Brand new baby girl

“You’re here again?” your sisters annoyed voice spoke from above you. You lied on the poolside on top of a red towel.

“It’s fucking hot,” you said with a voice of equal as much annoyance, “plus I get to embarass you,” your gaze landed on Heather and you gave her a wicked smile. She just rolled her eyes at you.

You lay your head back down on your arm, your eyes closing. But then you decided to sneak a peek at one of the other lifeguards. His shift had just started and that was one of the reasons you were even at the pool to begin with. He was serious eye candy. 

Billy was seated in his high chair, watching people like a hawk watching for prey to attack. He looked over at where the moms were, they were literally drooling after him. You looked too and the entire scene made you giggle to yourself.

You felt your skin starting to itch, shit. You knew it had been a bad idea to leave the sun screen at home. You decide it was enough sun for today, even though it was super ficking nice to just lie there. 

Wow, you’re lazy. But you fight the urge to stay and get up off the ground. Wouldn’t want to look like a lobster, burnt to a crisp. 

You swiped your hand through your hair and headed towards the changing rooms. Only you noticed a bump in the road, a hindrance if you will. On the way you had to go to enter the changing rooms stood the reason you were there. Billy was talking to Karen Wheeler. She looked bomb as fuck, and Billy was eating it all up.

You weren’t stupid, you knew she came to the pool for the same reason you did. She dressed up for him, a lot of the middle aged women that came to the pool did. It was actually really gross, they were all married and had kids.

As you got closer to where the pair were standing you could low key hear their conversation. They were flirting. Billy knew how to play the game well. He knew how to play the ladies’s strings. You scanned Billy’s face, tried to act casual even though you wished it was you that Billy was flirting with.

You were passing him, your arm nearly touching his, and then he looked up. Billy looked straight into your eyes and it was like time slowed down. Everything went in slow motion and he was staring and you notice the slight upturn of Billy’s lips.

You looked away, face bright red and mind completely blank. You could hear your heart pound in your ears. You kept walking and it was like your body was on auto-pilot. It felt almost like you were actually walking one step behind your own body. 

As you entered the changing rooms you removed your bathing shorts fairly quickly and jumped into the showers. The water burnt a little on your back but you ignored it. Guess it won’t be no time in the sun tomorrow.

You finished showering, figuring you would wash properly when you got home instead. Privacy was a problem at a public pool. You grabbed your towel and wrapped it around your body, then headed to fetch your clothes. You didn’t wipe your hair properly and it dripped all over your shirt but, whatever, you’d change later.

You made sure all your stuff was in your bag and went to leave.

Your heart almost lept out of your throat as someone grabbed your arm. Your head turned to tell whomever to fuck off, but stopped yourself when your eyes came in contact with blue ones. Billy. Before you even got the chance to speak you were pushed up against the wall, a hand covered your mouth.

“Sshh,” Billy’s face was almost touching yours. Damn, his eyelashes are really long, and are those freckles? Billy had your hands against the wall beside either side of your head, he looked into your eyes again.

“Why would you do this to me?” he asked, you were confused. “Why would you walk around in those tiny bathing shorts, teasing me like this? In front of all those people, no less?” you wanted to retort but your mouth was unable to form words. You just stared at him.

His lips slightly brushed against your jaw and you sucked in a breath. “Wanna feel what you do to me?” Billy moved one of your hands down until your knuckles brushed something stiff and you realised it was his dick. Billy was hard.

“I’ve noticed that you come here a lot,” Billy placed full kisses on your throat, “I’ve also noticed that you like to stare when you think I’m not looking.” You felt his tongue, you moaned. “It burns my skin whenever your eyes are on me.”

Billy moved your hand inside his bathing shorts, you placed your hand around his hard-on on your own, now it was his time to moan. And he did, and it was the sexiest sound you’d ever heard.   
He moved his other hand from holding yours to the wall and moved it down slowly. He unbuttoned your denim shorts and slid his hand inside to wrap his fingers around you. You were hard too. 

Billy stroked you, you felt your knees buckle and if it wasn’t for Billy standing there supporting you you definitely would’ve fallen on the tile floor. You placed your free hand on his shoulder for support. 

The other boy stepped even closer to you and touched his dick with yours, he then wrapped his hand around both your lengths, and stroked. You heard Billy’s breath quiver, it was hot against your ear. It occurred to you then that anyone could walk in on you guys and see your indiscretion, but for some reason you didn’t fucking care. 

You were getting close, and Billy could tell from the whimpers escaping your mouth. By the look of Billy’s face, he was close too. He’d stopped mouthing at your neck, a look of regret passed over his face and for a second you thought Billy would stop altogether.

Then he bent down, and with absolute care placed his lips on yours. It was like he asked for permission. A surge of courage took a hold of you and you reached your face up and placed your lips in his instead.

His tongue was so hot. You submitted as his tongue dominated yours.

“You close?” he asked. Billy’s voice was husky, it made a tingle travel along your spine. You were making him like this. You nodded. “Me too,” he added.

You came first, spraying Billy’s hand with your cum. You tried to be quiet, and buried your face in Billy’s shoulder to make sure no one heard. Moments later, Billy climaxed.

The two of you stood there for awhile, both trying to collect your breathing. Then Billy did something that left you in awe. Billy got down into a squatting position and then he began licking your mess up. All you could do was stand there against the wall and simply stare. 

Holy smokes!

Billy got up. He licked his lips erotically while at the same time looking you in the eyes. He closed the zipper on your pants and made you look presentable.

“I have close up today, come back here then,” Billy spoke up. He straightened himself up to return to work. “I’ll be here waiting,” he fluffed up his curls. Goodness, this boy was dreamy. 

He smiled at you, a sense of promise in his eyes. He wasn’t finished with you. Billy walked out, and after a second, so did you.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this. Let me know if you wish me to


End file.
